dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku (Blast Storm)
Goku is an playable character of the game "Blast Storm". He is a starter character. Transformations Base Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan God Super Attacks Base Kamehameha KAIOKEN FINISH Goku rushes to the opponent.If he strikes him,he kick him to the sky and launch him on the ground with a violent axe. When the opponent is still falling,Goku says"Kaioken",transforms into Kaioken and attacks him in the back and hold him with one hand, don't letting him fall on the ground. KAIOKEN ATTACK Goku transforms into Kaioken and rushes to the opponent.If he strikes him,he kick him to the sky,launches him forwards with a punch,go behind him and kicks him to the sky again using the two legs,go forward him,do a loop in the air and kick him to the ground. METEOR COMBINATION Goku rushes to the opponent.If he strikes him,he attacks him with his elbow,kick him a lot,punch him in the stomach, stunning him,go high in the sky and launches a Kamehameha in the opponent. X20 KAIOKEN KAMEHAMEHA Goku transforms into x20 Kaioken and launches a Kamehameha in the opponent. SOLAR FLARE YOU LOST! I f the opponent attacks Goku,he falls on the ground.the opponent try to step on him,but he teleports high in the sky, go downward,say"you lose"and strikes the opponent with a headbutt.Counter. INSTANT TRANSMISSION GIVE ME ENERGY Goku raise his arms and says"give me energy".This let the next spirit bomb(ultimate)stronger. ULTIMATE SPIRIT BOMB With 3 times"give me energy"turns into: LARGE SPIRIT BOMB With more 2 times(5 times)"give me energy"turns into: SUPER SPIRIT BOMB Goku launches a large spirit bomb to the opponent,that holds the Spirit Bomb. Goku turns into Super Saiyan, say "see ya"and explodes the spirit bomb. =SUPER SAIYAN= METEOR SMASH Goku punches the opponent.X to kick him away.A to go in high speed into him and kick him in the stomach.X to kick him away again.X to appears over the opponent and launch him to the ground with his elbow. EXPLOSIVE WAVE ENERGY BARRAGE WAVE INSTANT TRANSMISSION KAMEHAMEHA Goku teleports behind the opponent and launches a Kamehameha. CHARGEABLE. ULTIMATE ANGRY KAMEHAMEHA Goku says"you fool" and launches a giant,yellow,one-handed and super strong Kamehameha in the opponent. =SUPER SAIYAN 2= METEOR BLAST Goku kicks the opponent.X to knee him. X to launch him away with a kick.X to knee him in the back.X to attack him with his elbow.X to kick him.Y to launch a energy blast. ULTIMATE SUPER KAMEHAMEHA =SUPER SAIYAN 3= SUPER EXPLOSIVE WAVE SUPER KAMEHAMEHA METEOR IMPACT Goku send the opponent flying with a kick using both legs.X to attack him in the back with his elbow.X to kick him and carry him with yo to the ground.Y to launch a energy blast. ULTIMATE TRUE KAMEHAMEHA With 3"give me energy"turns into: DRAGON FIST Goku uses the True Kamehameha. If the Kamehameha strikes the opponent,it disappears,Goku appears behind the opponent and uppercuts him,sending him high in the sky.When the opponent is high enough, Goku does his"Dragon Fist"that he used to defeat Hirudegarn. Super Attack Repeats INSTANT TRANSMISSION: Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan God KAMEHAMEHA: Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 EXPLOSIVE WAVE:Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan God ENERGY BARRAGE WAVE: Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan God GIVE ME ENERGY: Super Saiyan 3 SUPER KAMEHAMEHA: Super Saiyan God INSTANT TRANSMISSION KAMEHAMEHA: Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 Quotes =Base= START My name is Goku,and I'm from Earth(Bardock(Base and Super Saiyan),Fasha,Tora,Shugesh,Borgos,Raditz,Turles and Broly) Yeah, I have goosebumps every time we fight(Piccolo) Hey, I remember you!You were one of the bad guys (Mercenary Tao(Base and Cyborg),General Blue,Demon king Piccolo and Tambourine) Yeah...I think so(Kid Goku) W-what?(Goku(GT)(Base,Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3)) Super Saiyan 4? You're a Super Saiyan 4?(Goku(GT)(Super Saiyan 4)and Vegeta(GT)(Super Saiyan 4)) Arale! How long! But,you don't grow?(Arale) Hey,Goten,how about training with your dad?(Goten) Let's have a train,Gohan(Kid Gohan and Teen Gohan(Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2) Category:Characters